El Transporte
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Sherlock descuida su Transporte. Joan le cuida. Sherlock/Female John Watson.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle y asociados (BBC). No gano nada escribiendo esto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Transporte.<span>  
><strong>

El dolor en su hombro no era nada nuevo, con cada baja considerable de temperatura lo volvía a sentir pulsante y renovado, como si acabase de sentir la bala perforándole la carne. Se acomodó mejor la chaqueta en busca de calor, total no quedaba tanto para volver a casa donde podría prepararse una deliciosa taza de té y tal vez, si tenía suerte, degustar las galletas recién horneadas de la sra Hudson.

Joan exhaló con alivio cuando se halló frente a la puerta del 221 de Baker Street y pese a sus entumecidos dedos, logró sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y entró. El acogedor calor fue una grata bienvenida pero se hizo mucho más agradable cuando su nariz se embebió del olor a galletas frescas. Se quitó la chaqueta con cuidado porque aún le dolía su hombro y subió las escaleras con entusiasmo.

_Espera_

_ ¿No está todo muy… callado?_

Eso nunca era buena señal. Acabó los últimos escalones con sigilo, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier situación. Abrió la puerta procurando no hacer ruido y se adentró. Las luces y la chimenea estaban encendidas, lo que le hizo sentirse más segura. Caminó hacia la cocina pero no había rastro de su compañero de piso.

— ¿Sherlock?

Deshizo el andar hasta apoyarse en la repisa de la chimenea. Exhaló y fijó su cansada mirada en el espejo. En él se reflejaba un bulto en el sillón. ¿Será que…? No se lo pensó y se aproximó embargada de curiosidad. Efectivamente se trataba de Sherlock, quien estaba cubierto con una manta hasta la nariz, la que era tan oscura que se mimetizaba con su cabello. Rara vez la rubia contaba con el privilegio de verle dormir, con apreciar sin mesura sus facciones, ahora más juveniles, debido al descanso. La médico se dijo una vez más que el acceso de cariño que comenzaba a inundarle era mero producto de la camaradería, pero muy en el fondo sabía que aquellas pláticas con Greg en un pub o en su defecto con Harry, cuando ésta se dignaba a contestarle el teléfono sobria, encerraban un poquito de verdad. Que lo que ambos le decían sobre la peculiaridad de su asociación con el detective era algo que difícilmente podría verse sólo como una _gran amistad_. Y pese a que Joan creía firmemente que hombres y mujeres podían establecer una buena amistad sin enrollarse, en esta ocasión debía admitir que había excepciones. De modo que no se cuestionó cuando agachó el tronco, ni menos cuando sus labios bajaron lentos pero decididos hasta posarse en la frente del hombre.

En el segundo en que duro ese contacto, Joan dejo de percatarse de su propio dolor para abocarse en algo más; caliente. La frente de Sherlock estaba muy caliente. Se incorporó y posó el dorso de su mano en ella. Sí. Definitivamente tenía temperatura.

—Sherlock —llamó bajándole la manta y sacudiéndole un poco—. Sherlock, despierta —pidió posando ambas manos en su rostro. Al cabo de unos segundos, su compañero pareció reaccionar, ojos vidriosos enfocándose en su persona.

—Joan… —su voz sonaba rasposa al punto que apenas habló comenzó a toser. La aludida le ayudó a incorporarse.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo? Pude haber regresado antes del trabajo —le espetó frotándole la espalda.

—No estoy enfermo —le respondió en voz distorsionada, su mirada petulante diciendo "¿De qué rayos hablas?". Joan sacudió la cabeza y fue a su habitación a por su maletín. Pese a que al principio el menor no quería dejarse examinar, Joan consiguió ponerle un termómetro y auscultarle.

—Sí lo estas, tienes 38.1 de temperatura —replicó guardando el estetoscopio y poniéndose de pie. Fue a la cocina a poner a calentar el agua para el té y luego al baño a por una toalla—. ¿Hace cuánto que estás con esa ropa mojada? —Inquirió pasándole la misma por el rostro y cuello perlados de sudor. Joan descubrió que realmente tendría que sentirse horrible para dejarse hacer sin más.

—No está mojada —negó entrecerrando los ojos. Joan le contempló con anhelo y algo más. Suspiró y se apartó.

—Vamos, ve a cambiarte de ropa —ordenó con tono militar—. Te llevaré té y algo para comer a tu habitación —Sherlock abrió la boca para replicar pero Joan le detuvo—. No me obligues a llevarte, porque sabes que soy capaz de ponerte yo misma el pijama.

Al parecer la amenaza fue efectiva porque no tardó en ver al detective andando precavidamente hacia su cuarto, sus manos apoyándose en las paredes para avanzar.

La Dra. Watson no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la cocina. Por unos segundos recordó la comida que su madre le preparaba cuando se sentía mal, esa sopa capaz de reponer hasta a un moribundo. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordarla mas se dispuso a prepararla en cuanto revisó las despensas y el refrigerador; contaba con todos los ingredientes. Al cabo de una media hora, Joan se enfilaba hacia los aposentos de su a mal traer compañero, quien le dedicó una mirada exasperada cuando notó el plató humeante reposando en la bandeja que cargaba.

—Esto es innecesario —rezongó antes de toser. La mujer encarnó una ceja escéptica a lo que Sherlock no tuvo más remedio que acomodarse en el lecho—. ¿Qué haces? —Inquirió cuando vio que su compañera de piso se sentaba a su lado en la cama y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Fiscalizo que te tomes toda la sopa. No te apures, tengo tiempo —sonrió amenazante. Su amigo hizo la típica mueca de "Esto es ridículo" pero tuvo que ceder si quería que le dejasen en paz.

Para cuando terminó de comer, Joan le llevó una taza de té y unas tabletas de paracetamol, el detective no las aceptó de buena gana, pero se mostró agradado con el té, secretamente disfrutaba mucho de la forma en que ella se lo preparaba; con el sabor perfecto.

Joan posó gentilmente su mano en su frente y luego pasó el dorso por sus mejillas, a lo que Sherlock le miró extrañado.

—Te ha bajado la fiebre —explicó quitando su mano para retirarle la taza ya vacía. Cuando volvió de la cocina Sherlock yacía tumbado con los ojos cerrados —. ¿Te duele algo más que la garganta?

—La cabeza… —musitó él sin mirarle. Se veía tan joven y vulnerable que el corazón de la rubia se estrujó en su pecho.

—El analgésico va surtir efecto pronto, por ahora procura dormir —aconsejó acomodándole las mantas. En cuanto se apartó para apagar la luz, Sherlock abrió y estiró una de sus manos para interceptar su brazo. Joan le observó curiosa —. ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con facciones serias, observándole a consciencia, deduciendo. Joan quiso cuestionarle a qué se refería mas Holmes se explayó sin soltarle—. ¿Por qué ignoraste mi advertencia?

La advertencia. Aquella que escuchó en esa primera comida en Angelo's. El discurso de que Sherlock estaba casado con su trabajo.

Joan sonrió ampliamente antes de responder.

—Porque era peligroso y ya sabes como me va eso —se soltó del agarre de su amigo, lastimosamente _solo su amigo_, y apagó la luz—. Descansa.


End file.
